


Just the Usual Summer Day

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Just a little kawoshin drabble I wrote for a friend with tennis player Kaworu, enjoy!





	Just the Usual Summer Day

With the sun at his highest point in the sky, it shone down onto the Earth relentlessly on a usual hot July day. Sweat trickled down Shinji’s temples as he walked towards the sports complex. Normally, on a day like this, he’d much rather lie low in a park somewhere under the shade of a tree, but Asuka had an important tennis match today, and he knew if she learned he hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. It was better than staying in the dorms anyway unless he wanted to sit in what basically felt like a sauna all day. Thankfully, the bleachers by the tennis courts were sheltered from the sun. Shinji breathed a sigh of relief once he finally sat down, fanning himself.

   “Alright, Asuka. You better be happy with this,” he said to himself. By the look of it, it seemed the matches were about to get underway with people gradually gathering despite the heat. He wasn’t particularly keen on watching sports for fun, but he supposed tennis was entertaining enough.

Something caught his eye as he looked up again. There was a guy nearby leaning against the chain link fence that ran along the perimeter of the courts. He must’ve been one of the competitors as he was wearing a tennis uniform that wasn’t this university’s colors. The uniform was all black, and..wow, he must’ve picked out the shortest shorts that guys on the team could wear. Shinji gulped as he found himself ogling him. His eyes followed along the graceful curves of his legs up to where the shorts were. His silvery hair almost shimmered in the sunlight. He made an audible noise once a pair of scarlet eyes met his own. Shinji quickly looked elsewhere, pretending like he hadn’t just been admiring the stranger. When he chanced another look, his heart beat wildly as he saw him coming closer, a slight smile on his lips. Oh god..oh god..

   “Hello,” he said in the smoothest voice Shinji had ever heard. He felt like he was about to melt both from the sun and from this guy’s voice alone. “Enjoying the view?”

   “Uh, s-sorry! I didn’t mean to stare, really! I must’ve been zoning out.” Shinji quickly bowed in apology, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

   “It’s no problem. I’m just teasing you,” he chuckled. Shinji felt the bleacher shift slightly as he sat next to him. Shinji opened his eyes to glance down, feeling like he was about to faint as those legs were now right next to his.

   “H-how rude of me..I’m Shinji,” he said once he mustered up some courage, holding his hand out.

   “Shinji, hm? I’m Kaworu. Tennis player if the uniform didn’t give it away already,” he chuckled, happily shaking his hand. Their hands lingered there together for a moment before Kaworu finally pulled his away.

   “Y-yeah, I figured as much. I have a friend who’s competing, but..I’ll be sure to cheer for you too, Kaworu.” He wasn’t sure what it was, but saying his name just..felt so natural.

   “And what will you do if I happen to be competing against your friend in a match?” Kaworu wore a mischievous grin. “Just kidding. You should obviously cheer for your friend.”

   “Oh, she’s a girl, so you guys probably won’t be in the same match..unless the rules are different? I really don’t know much when it comes to sports here.”

   “They’re trying out something new where guys and girls both compete against each other, so yeah, the possibility is there.”

   “Oh, well, I wish you the best of luck then. She’s, um, pretty ruthless when it comes to competition,” Shinji laughed. It seemed the more they talked, the more comfortable he was getting with him.

   “And I should be leaving soon since the matches are about to start, but..will I see you after this is over? I hope this doesn’t sound too forward, but I’d like to talk with you again, Shinji.” Kaworu’s gaze was soft, and though his nerves were at an all time high, he nodded in response.

   “I..I’d like that, yeah.”  
With that answer, Kaworu got up, waving as he walked towards the tennis courts. Shinji was left a blushing mess, though not from the heat of the sun.


End file.
